


First Birthday

by MissAllySwan



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: Luke is bummed he doesn't have a birthday. Sarah Jane decides to throw him a party. One-Shot.
Kudos: 2





	First Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own SJA or any of its characters. They all belong to CBBC and Russell T. Davies.**

* * *

Sarah Jane's POV

It's almost been a year since I found Luke. It's been a wonderful—yet interesting year. Since the day that I found him, my life has been so different. Not that it's a bad thing. Not at all. So far everything that's come in the past year I wouldn't trade for anything.

My son for one thing.

I never really thought kids were a possibility with my lifestyle. My life is too dangerous with what I do and it's not like having children is on the table any longer, even if there was a man in the picture.

But then I found Luke.

Though I was a bit hesitant at first, I quickly grew to love him; I guess you could say it was hard not to. Now I couldn't imagine my life without him. Luke is just the thing that I've been missing and I'm just so lucky to have him in my life now.

A few days ago, Maria Jackson—she's the girl who lives right across from me in house number 36—turned fourteen. I remember not only because I had been invited to the party her mother insisted on her having, but because Luke had been really excited to get her a present. It was a nice party too. There was food, music, and fun stuff for the kids to do. It consisted of Luke, Clyde, her parents, and myself.

I actually ended up having a nice time talking to her father as he was trying to avoid talking to his ex-wife Chrissie and her boyfriend.

But afterwards, it seemed like I had more fun than Luke did. I asked Luke how it was and he was very quiet. He didn't say much, which was unusual for Luke. Most of the time I could barely get him to stop talking as he always had so many questions to ask; but not that night. That night after the party had ended he went up to his room and didn't come out until morning.

I thought at least if he was tired or if something had happened he would talked to me or at least have felt better in the morning, but quite opposite.

He didn't talk—if he didn't have to—and he certainly didn't seem like he felt better at all. It went on for days; day and days went by and Luke just seemed—depressed.

The worst part was I didn't even know why.

I tried to find out, but Luke would just shrug it off and say it's nothing or that he was just feeling tired. This was just so unlike Luke. It worried me. I was starting to get scared that Luke was ill or something, though I knew that could be possible as The Bane gave him perfect health.

"Luke, you know you can talk to me." I said sitting down next to him on the sofa in the living room. It's been almost five days and Luke just seemed so—different. It wasn't a good different and it was really worry me; mostly because I didn't understand why.

"Yeah." Luke replies.

"Is there something bothering you? If you tell me, maybe I can help."

"There's nothing wrong, mum." Luke insists. I would always try to explain the facts to him. Luke worked on logic. I would state the facts of how Luke's behavior has changed.

"Maybe I should call a doctor." I said—of course at the time I didn't realize I had said that out loud. I never really liked the idea of doctors taking a look at him because of Luke was brought into this world. I was always paranoid that they'd find out about him and somehow he'd be taken away from me. That scared me.

"Mum, I'm fine!" Luke snapped and then went upstairs. I sighed at hearing his bedroom door slam shut.

I missed my Luke. I missed the happy Luke whom had nearly a thousand questions to ask a day. He used to ask all these questions, go out with Clyde and Maria, and we used to spend time together. Especially the little things. Luke and I would just sit in the attic and talk about—anything. I miss that.

Now all he does is his homework and sulk.

I just wish I knew why Luke was so sad.

* * *

Still no improvement. It's been almost a week. I was really close to calling a doctor. I honestly didn't know what to do. I just wanted to know what was wrong. That much might make this a little easier to handle.

I was sitting in the living room. Luke had gone up to bed early again, so it was once again very quiet. I had lots of time to think.

But then there was a knock at the door. It was past eight, so I wondered who that could be. I got up and was pleasantly surprised to see Maria. I hadn't seen her or Clyde for the past few days, so it was nice to see a friendly face.

"Hello Sarah Jane. Do you have a minute to talk?" Maria asks.

"Yes, of course. I actually just put the kettle on. Would you like some?" I ask and she nods. I take her inside and pour the two of us cups of tea. I then lead Maria out to the garden where we sit down. I don't want to wake Luke.

"Is Luke alright?" Maria asks and I sigh. That was something I couldn't answer. The answer in all honesty, I wasn't sure of.

"I don't know."

"He's been quiet lately." Maria states.

"He's sad." I say.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I had Mr. Smith do a scan and according to him there was nothing wrong Luke physically. In the simplest of terms, Luke is just sad." I explain. Though I didn't need a supercomputer to tell me that my son is upset. I knew he was. That was quite obvious. What I didn't know was why. He wouldn't tell me and no one seemed to have a clue. But why would he? It's not like he wanted to talk much at all anymore.

"I never thought I could miss him hounding me with questions." Maria says and I laugh. I remembered there was a time or two Luke asked too many questions, which drove me crazy. I wanted anything for him to stop at least for a while. But now, I'd give anything for that. There were a lot of things I missed. And it just hurt to see Luke like this and not being able to do anything about it.

"I just wish I knew—" I trailed off as a thought came to me. This had started as soon as Luke came home from Maria's party. I wonder if something had happened there. "—Maria, did something happen at the party?"

"What do you mean?" Maria asks me, obviously confused on what I was getting at.

"This started as soon as your party ended. I just wonder if something happened there." I say, trying to think of something. But I don't think eating cake at a party with your friends is something that could get you down. "Did you notice anything Maria?"

"No." Maria says, but then after a moment she looked up at me.

"What?"

"Well there was a certain point—after I had opened presents, Clyde talked about how he was going to have a cooler party with Star Wars stuff. He said it was in June and then—then he asked Luke when his birthday was." Maria says and I sigh. I knew exactly where that would have went.

"He said he didn't have one." I say and Maria nods.

"Yeah." Maria nods. "It was pretty quiet after that."

I could see why Luke would have been sad. He doesn't have a birthday. Though on his adoption forms it said the day I found him—which now that I think about it is in a few days from now—is his birthday, however he knew it wasn't really his birthday—or at least that's how he saw it. Luke wasn't born, so in technical terms he didn't have a birthday. And probably after seeing how much fun the party was and how people make big deals of birthdays—I guess that could get him down.

He probably didn't tell me because he thought there was nothing I could do to fix it.

But I was going to change that.

"I know that look." Maria says. "You have an idea."

I nodded. "We're going to throw Luke a birthday party."

* * *

It took us a few days to get ready. I had Maria and Clyde's helping buying the right things. The decorations, the food, and they helped me get him a few presents.

Then while Luke was cooped up in his room on Saturday—which he seemed to always be now—Maria and Clyde helped me set up everything.

"You think this will make him happy?" Maria asks me as we get all the food on the table.

"I think so." I reply. I really hope this does, or else I don't know what else to do. I just want Luke to be his happy self again. And technically today is his birthday. A year ago today, I had found him so it is his birthday today.

We finished setting up everything and I looked around. It looked great. His two friends were here, along with myself. We had decorations, good snacks, presents, and Clyde even made him a cake.

"Thanks for making the cake, Clyde." I say.

"No problem. Anything for Lukey boy's first birthday." Clyde comments.

"Should we bring him down?" Maria asks and I nod.

"I'll go get him." I say as I go inside the house. I quickly go upstairs and knock on his door. I don't get an answer but I go in. Luke was in bed, reading another book. That's all he's been doing lately. Well, Luke loved books, but he usually didn't keep himself cooped up in here.

"Yeah?" Luke asks.

"Come here. I want to show you something." I say.

"What?" Luke asks, not making an effort to get up.

"I want to show you." I say.

Luke sighs, but puts the book down and gets out of bed. I take him downstairs and out to the garden. He looks around confused—I could tell by his expression.

"What?"

"Happy birthday Luke!" Maria, Clyde, and I say together. Luke looks from us to everything in the garden. He looks—well shocked. I'm not sure if this a good shocked or a bad shocked. I hope it's a good shocked. I want Luke to like this.

"But I don't have a birthday." Luke states. "I wasn't born."

"What are birthdays for?" I ask him.

"Celebrating the birth of a person. I wasn't born, mum." Luke states.

"No, but you're here. Luke Smith, you are alive. A year ago today, Maria and I found you. We saved the world and then I took you back here. I gave you a name. Luke, you are my son and ever since that day—this year has been one of the best of my life because of you. Birthdays are for celebrating the person. It doesn't matter to me if you were born or grown. You are my son and I love you. Now this is your day and we are going to celebrate." I tell him.

Luke smiles.

It had been so long since I had seen that beautiful smile.

I missed that smile.

"Come on! Let's get this party started!" Clyde exclaims as Maria switches some music on. I watch in joy as Maria makes Luke dance with her. It was pretty funny mostly as Luke was very awkward with it. Then somehow Luke convinced Clyde to dance with Maria. Then they played some games that Clyde and Maria had brought over.

Then Clyde thought it'd be a good time for Luke to open his presents.

"I have presents?" Luke asks.

"Of course." I say.

"What's a birthday party without presents?" Clyde comments.

Clyde had gotten him the complete saga of Star Wars, which made me laugh. I knew very well how much Clyde enjoyed those movies, but I wasn't sure if those would be for Luke. Maybe I was wrong, but that's not often. Maria had gotten Luke a chess set. I had gotten Luke a couple books and skateboard at some recommendation from Clyde. I don't know why I agreed to it as I think that will just cause me having to take him to the hospital, but it's too late now. Plus Luke seems to like it.

I then hand him a birthday card. I remember my Auntie Lavinia got me one every year and it just seemed odd for me not to get Luke one. I put some money in it too, I'm sure Luke will find some way to spend his birthday money.

Then after that—Clyde demanded we cut the cake.

"Now?" Luke questions as it seemed this party was going on too quickly.

"Yes! Luke I want cake!" Clyde says.

"You really want to keep him from cake?" Maria questions and Luke shrugs. I light the candles and we sing 'happy birthday' to him. He blows on the candles. Clyde then starts cutting slices as Luke gets up from the table.

Luke walks over and gives me a hug.

"Thanks mum." Luke says. "I love you."

I smiled at seeing Luke so happy.

"I love you Luke." I say. "Happy birthday."

I knew Luke would have many more birthdays to come, but I knew he would never forget his first birthday. I knew I never would.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2017 on FFN.


End file.
